The Break-Up Letter
by GAMBUSCUS
Summary: K so Rogues finishing up college and yes gambit is part of the team now also she touchable also they look like x-men tas 90s. Anyways Gambit stumbles upon a letter in rogues room hmmm wonder what might happen how he'll react, well you just have to read to find out. BTW don't think this will be a long story so your welcome :)


**Hey guys' ha-ha yea so this is my second attempt at trying for a story, mostly because I'm sort of stuck on my other one anyways this is where hopefully this little story comes in handy. Anyways let's give it a this idea from my world history class, cause my teacher kept asking for the assignment anyways you guys will get it specially with the title and all. !ENJOY!;D**

Noises blurred by while people's figures quickly went from normal looking to oddly shaped globs, the once resting chin on hand slowly began to move until her forehead was against her crossed arms just as half lidded eyelids dropped completely shut, and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

The loud ringing of the bell shook Rogue awake she barely even remembered closing her eyes, yet here she was now in her first period class ending. Quickly she gathered her belongings and made for the door when her professor stopped her.

"Whoa there I couldn't help but notice that you didn't turn in your assignment, now usually I wouldn't bother but this was fairly easy so how bout you just take a seat and attempt to do it this time."

Holding back an annoyed sigh, Rogue silently took a seat in the nearest desk. Luckily no students had come in yet giving her a quiet time to actually concentrate.

Inwardly she was cursing wolverine with every dirty name in the book for not only having her do extremely late danger room sessions but for also dragging her along to a random mission that didn't even seem worth it by the time she got home. Of course having an annoying Cajun start questioning where you've been and why exactly she didn't bring him along the mission throughout most the night didn't help either.

Giving her head a little shake she realized why she had been so tired, it was those damn boys fault! However before she could go into more detail on making them suffer her professor came back with her "late" work.

"Here you go" he stated while flopping her work down in front of her "so your topic is to wright a letter stating why you can no longer go on talking terms with another person." Seeing her confused face he managed to put it in simpler terms. "Ok how about say for example that your boyfriend was in the world war 1 war and that after being away for so long you met another man who was actually there for you, so now all you got to do is write why your breaking up with him. Some students' even added personal reasons such as snoring talking too much, you know annoying habits. So seem simple enough to do?'

Giving a soft smile she whispered "yea" and set to work. For once she was glade that her temper was being relisted in a less painful way, that way she wouldn't break a sweat or someone's neck. Letting it all go on paper was easier then she thought, even though she brought up old past things that Remy didn't do no more or didn't even do at all still seemed nessicary to pass for this grade. So with a few more scribbles and rereading it, she quickly handed it over and continued on with her day.

**The Next Day**

"Ok class well done on your assignments I was pleased to see some of you guys actually put such effort into this." With that said he passed back the "break-up letters". Once again the bell rang dismissing the class to continue on the rest of the day, causing most of the young adults even Rogue to stuff everything away in order to make it to the other classes.

**3DaysLater**

Rogue was walking to and from her room, least to say she was running late again. Just as she was coming out her adjoined bathroom while pulling on a t-shirt she foot got caught on something. Just before she could hit the ground she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist. It always amazed her that he knew exactly when she needed saving. Breathlessly she thanked him, but he kept his strong hold around tiny waist.

"N'w Chere y'u a'tual'y dink ol' Remy wou'd let his belle femme 'urt 'er wond'rful b'dy 'n such a w'y, n'w 'm t'e on' th'ts o'fend'd." Remy playfully stated while pretending to act like he got shot from his own words.

Rogue couldn't resist to laugh alongside with him, that was until she saw what she had tripped on.

"Ahh! Thaut wahs mah bahg! Aw dahmmn evehn ahk mah stuhff fehl ouht." Quickly she began to only get the important items such as a notebook, pen, pencil, notes, and change just in case.

Remy couldn't help but worry for her sometimes."N'w Chere w'y y'u le'vin y'a oth'r thing's?"

"Cahse Ahm mohstly doin test todahy so whay bother bringina thoughs otha thingsa" Quickly she dragged him towards the garage to he could drive her to college. After a long heated kiss Rogue managed to untangle herself from Remy and advance towards her classes.

Remy let out a heavy yet completely happy sigh. He was now officially bored. It was as if when ever Rogue left he'd miss her the most and reputedly wondered if she'd be ok in those classes without him there. Of coarse she refused to let him watch over her saying it be to weird, but Remy couldn't/t help it. It just felt so right to be near her.

That thought alone saddened him yet made him happier to now she had that affect on him. So respecting her wishes he drove back to the mansion were he'd wait to pick her up again. Making his way back to Rogues room he lazily flopped down on her bed, inhaling her lovely yet addicting scent.

He saw that her room had gotten a bit messed up due to her morning rush, so being the gatemen he was he began to clean up her room for her. Just was he was about to throw way some scattered papers his eyes caught the most frightening thing I his life. There spelled out on a paper was the ended of his happiness. With a breaking heart his eyes read the worst 6letters put together.

"Break-up Letter"

"Dear Remy Lebeau,"

**K so I decided to here for tonight cause its getting late and I have school tomorrow so ya hopefully i'll update soon, till then hang in there guys, oh and do please tell me how I did im still tryn to work on this kinda stuff**

**-(Angie signing out!) :)**


End file.
